Harry Potter and the Black Daughter Chapter 2
by Floppybunny
Summary: Why will no one believe Harry? Or is he too stubburn for his own good? Will Hermione and Ron listen to him? Or will he simply listen to Ginny and head off looking for Black's daughter by himself?
1. Chapter 1

The Quibbler was the next paper to put out a new headline about Harry's Godfather's alleged child. Although, Ron and Hermione, had done well to secure the copy of the issue and hide it from Harry, he'd gotten wind of it from Ginny. She'd taken the time to read it before Ron seized it, and carefully informed Harry upon the new news.  
"Said she's branded with the Dark Mark." She'd chatted comfortably while reclining backwards over the small bed of hers. She lay with her head dangling over the edge, hair like a waterfall, staring at Harry upside down.  
"I doubt that." He mumbled miserably. He wasn't sure that Sirius's daughter would be a Death Eater, especially since Sirius had been the only Black family member to betray the Dark Lord.  
"Why don't we go find her?" Ginny asked fiddling with her small pink pigmy puff, Arnold.  
"Because…we don't know where she is?" Harry thought out loud. Ginny sat up in a bright flash of orange flying hair.  
"Oh yes we do!" she beamed at him, shoving a copy of the Prophet to his chest.  
"No…we…" she cut him off, pointing to the last few lines of the Prophet's article.  
"France." Harry shook his head caught in her determination for a strange moment.  
"Ginny." He began, but before he could finish burst into the room carting Ron and Fred in foot.  
"Hurry up then you two! It's off to Diagon Alley today…" she chanted as if brandishing a silver sword of mother hood. Fred seemed a bit unnerved with Ron, while Ron was smugly smiling for once. George was downstairs, or so Harry assumed seeing as a loud voice was booming with laughter.  
Once downstairs, Harry got a better look at the situation. Not only had Fred and George managed to bewitch the kitchen into beating anyone over the head when they waked through it, but the front door to only let you through if you knew the secret word. If you didn't happen to know the word, you received a nice right slam in the face as the door swung backwards. Mr. Weasley had apparently been the first to get hit, and by the looks of George's facial expression, hadn't found it all that hilarious. They were as normal traveling by Flu powder, and Harry was the second to go through, following Mrs. Weasley and Ginny. Mr. Weasley followed him, Fred and George after that, and lastly Ron and Hermione. Harry stood still strung out from the original feel of Flu powder and dusted the green ash from his shirt. He slid his glasses back up the bridge of his nose and looked forward to the familiar brick wall. Mr. Weasley tapped it three times, and the bricks began to turn and twist away opening up to the alley in which could only be known as Diagon Alley. Thanks to the all too recent forgery of Sirius Black's daughter, there were purple Ministry of Magic flyers covering the shop walls and windows. They were labeled with the words "Black's Daughter! Armed and Dangerous! If Seen Contact the Ministry of Defense Program Immediately!" Harry couldn't help but notice Ron and Hermione's glance at each other in mute horror. Mrs. Weasley tutted like a bird, clearing her throat, and pushed the children forward. simply shook his head and tried to steer Harry clear of almost all the pictures of the alleged girl. However, thanks to Ginny, who accidentally tripped into her father, Harry was able to grab a quick stare at the girl's face.  
It was a new picture that adorned the poster. She was facing forward, with a shocked look on her face, and turned very quickly from the photo so her back was to him. The problem about it all was that there was an unmistakable resemblance between herself and his godfather. There was no longer any doubt within Harry's mind that this was not Sirius's daughter. Mr. Weasley recovered and quickly moved in front of the picture.  
"Well Harry, we ought to be getting you new school robes, or Molly will have my neck." He said with a brilliant smile. Ginny smirked, standing up as well, and walked lazily beside Fred and George.  
"Ron and Hermione can go with me." Harry answered smartly.  
"I'm not sure you should go alone without an adult."  
"Aw come on dad? We're how old?" Ron blurted out rolling his eyes. "Blimey, you let Fred and George go anywhere they like." He finished. After a hard look from Mr. Weasley, he shooed them off to the robe store and away from his sight, to catch up with Ginny and the boys.  
Madam Malkin was in a rough mood, swinging and swooshing about the shop in a fussed hurry that wasn't normally her. Hermione was the first she grabbed, putting her on a pedestal and shoving a robe down her back to start tapering it. Harry and Ron appeared to be walking idly through the shop, but Harry had some better ideas for conversation.  
"You saw the pictures Ron." He said numbly, and although Ron was hesitant to answer, he nodded first.  
"Aye, I did. Wut of it?" he said trying not to catch Harry's eye.  
"She looks exactly like him!" He huffed out in a hurried whisper, angry at Ron for avoiding him.  
"Yeah but come off it mate! It had to be someone else's daughter…like…Bellatrix." He murmured looking ashamed. Harry shoved half the rack at Ron's face, a couple robes falling on the floor, and stomped back over to Hermione. Bellatrix Lestrange would not have had any daughters, nor would any girl that resembled his Godfather be that woman's daughter. Hermione stared at the two of them as Ron gasped in shock and bent to pick up the robes.  
"PLEASE stand still!" Madam Malkin uttered yanking Hermione's hand down to hem the sleeve. Hermione nodded her head humming a small apology, while the door swung open and a woman and another boy walked in. Harry watched the two with great distaste noticing that it was none other than Narcissa and Draco Malfoy. He seemed all too reluctant to pull his wand and throttle the two, but contained himself because that was useless. Draco caught his eye, smiling smugly, and announced his entry in the way of an insult, like always. Hermione hopped down from the stool, angering Madam Malkin, who simply took the robe off of Hermione and began marking it from memory.  
"Look mother, it's more of Black's scum running around." He laughed as Narcissa smiled.  
"Shut your bloody mouth Malfoy!" Ron jeered raising his wand. Hermione quickly grabbed his arm shoving it back down, as Harry shoved past him and out the door. He didn't need school robes as badly as Ron did, and he didn't care, it was at that point that he decided he was going to track down Sirius's daughter, with or without anyone's help. It was because of people like Malfoy who made him decide these things, and people like Malfoy he'd someday show the better side of his wand too.  
Hermione rushed out the door, dragging Ron in toe to catch up with Harry's fast steps. They were joined however disdainfully, by a horde of reporters for the Prophet. Just over the tops of their heads, Harry could see Mr. and Mrs. Weasley trying their best to break through the crowd to them, but to no avail.  
"Harry Potter! Godson to Sirius Black! Tell us, what do you think of his daughter?" a burly looking reporter chanted from his left, crashing into another woman with her familiar floating pen and pad.  
"Do you know her?" Rita asked smiling sweetly at him.  
"Who is she?" a man to his right shoved in front of him. Harry had had enough; he grabbed Ron's shoulder and started pushing his way through them all, Hermione struggling to scramble her way through as well. When they got home, he was going to go to bed and sleep, for three days, he thought. Anything to get away from this.


	2. Chapter 2

The Quibbler was the next paper to put out a new headline about Harry's Godfather's alleged child. Although, Ron and Hermione, had done well to secure the copy of the issue and hide it from Harry, he'd gotten wind of it from Ginny. She'd taken the time to read it before Ron seized it, and carefully informed Harry upon the new news.  
"Said she's branded with the Dark Mark." She'd chatted comfortably while reclining backwards over the small bed of hers. She lay with her head dangling over the edge, hair like a waterfall, staring at Harry upside down.  
"I doubt that." He mumbled miserably. He wasn't sure that Sirius's daughter would be a Death Eater, especially since Sirius had been the only Black family member to betray the Dark Lord.  
"Why don't we go find her?" Ginny asked fiddling with her small pink pigmy puff, Arnold.  
"Because…we don't know where she is?" Harry thought out loud. Ginny sat up in a bright flash of orange flying hair.  
"Oh yes we do!" she beamed at him, shoving a copy of the Prophet to his chest.  
"No…we…" she cut him off, pointing to the last few lines of the Prophet's article.  
"France." Harry shook his head caught in her determination for a strange moment.  
"Ginny." He began, but before he could finish burst into the room carting Ron and Fred in foot.  
"Hurry up then you two! It's off to Diagon Alley today…" she chanted as if brandishing a silver sword of mother hood. Fred seemed a bit unnerved with Ron, while Ron was smugly smiling for once. George was downstairs, or so Harry assumed seeing as a loud voice was booming with laughter.  
Once downstairs, Harry got a better look at the situation. Not only had Fred and George managed to bewitch the kitchen into beating anyone over the head when they waked through it, but the front door to only let you through if you knew the secret word. If you didn't happen to know the word, you received a nice right slam in the face as the door swung backwards. Mr. Weasley had apparently been the first to get hit, and by the looks of George's facial expression, hadn't found it all that hilarious. They were as normal traveling by Flu powder, and Harry was the second to go through, following Mrs. Weasley and Ginny. Mr. Weasley followed him, Fred and George after that, and lastly Ron and Hermione. Harry stood still strung out from the original feel of Flu powder and dusted the green ash from his shirt. He slid his glasses back up the bridge of his nose and looked forward to the familiar brick wall. Mr. Weasley tapped it three times, and the bricks began to turn and twist away opening up to the alley in which could only be known as Diagon Alley. Thanks to the all too recent forgery of Sirius Black's daughter, there were purple Ministry of Magic flyers covering the shop walls and windows. They were labeled with the words "Black's Daughter! Armed and Dangerous! If Seen Contact the Ministry of Defense Program Immediately!" Harry couldn't help but notice Ron and Hermione's glance at each other in mute horror. Mrs. Weasley tutted like a bird, clearing her throat, and pushed the children forward. simply shook his head and tried to steer Harry clear of almost all the pictures of the alleged girl. However, thanks to Ginny, who accidentally tripped into her father, Harry was able to grab a quick stare at the girl's face.  
It was a new picture that adorned the poster. She was facing forward, with a shocked look on her face, and turned very quickly from the photo so her back was to him. The problem about it all was that there was an unmistakable resemblance between herself and his godfather. There was no longer any doubt within Harry's mind that this was not Sirius's daughter. Mr. Weasley recovered and quickly moved in front of the picture.  
"Well Harry, we ought to be getting you new school robes, or Molly will have my neck." He said with a brilliant smile. Ginny smirked, standing up as well, and walked lazily beside Fred and George.  
"Ron and Hermione can go with me." Harry answered smartly.  
"I'm not sure you should go alone without an adult."  
"Aw come on dad? We're how old?" Ron blurted out rolling his eyes. "Blimey, you let Fred and George go anywhere they like." He finished. After a hard look from Mr. Weasley, he shooed them off to the robe store and away from his sight, to catch up with Ginny and the boys.  
Madam Malkin was in a rough mood, swinging and swooshing about the shop in a fussed hurry that wasn't normally her. Hermione was the first she grabbed, putting her on a pedestal and shoving a robe down her back to start tapering it. Harry and Ron appeared to be walking idly through the shop, but Harry had some better ideas for conversation.  
"You saw the pictures Ron." He said numbly, and although Ron was hesitant to answer, he nodded first.  
"Aye, I did. Wut of it?" he said trying not to catch Harry's eye.  
"She looks exactly like him!" He huffed out in a hurried whisper, angry at Ron for avoiding him.  
"Yeah but come off it mate! It had to be someone else's daughter…like…Bellatrix." He murmured looking ashamed. Harry shoved half the rack at Ron's face, a couple robes falling on the floor, and stomped back over to Hermione. Bellatrix Lestrange would not have had any daughters, nor would any girl that resembled his Godfather be that woman's daughter. Hermione stared at the two of them as Ron gasped in shock and bent to pick up the robes.  
"PLEASE stand still!" Madam Malkin uttered yanking Hermione's hand down to hem the sleeve. Hermione nodded her head humming a small apology, while the door swung open and a woman and another boy walked in. Harry watched the two with great distaste noticing that it was none other than Narcissa and Draco Malfoy. He seemed all too reluctant to pull his wand and throttle the two, but contained himself because that was useless. Draco caught his eye, smiling smugly, and announced his entry in the way of an insult, like always. Hermione hopped down from the stool, angering Madam Malkin, who simply took the robe off of Hermione and began marking it from memory.  
"Look mother, it's more of Black's scum running around." He laughed as Narcissa smiled.  
"Shut your bloody mouth Malfoy!" Ron jeered raising his wand. Hermione quickly grabbed his arm shoving it back down, as Harry shoved past him and out the door. He didn't need school robes as badly as Ron did, and he didn't care, it was at that point that he decided he was going to track down Sirius's daughter, with or without anyone's help. It was because of people like Malfoy who made him decide these things, and people like Malfoy he'd someday show the better side of his wand too.  
Hermione rushed out the door, dragging Ron in toe to catch up with Harry's fast steps. They were joined however disdainfully, by a horde of reporters for the Prophet. Just over the tops of their heads, Harry could see Mr. and Mrs. Weasley trying their best to break through the crowd to them, but to no avail.  
"Harry Potter! Godson to Sirius Black! Tell us, what do you think of his daughter?" a burly looking reporter chanted from his left, crashing into another woman with her familiar floating pen and pad.  
"Do you know her?" Rita asked smiling sweetly at him.  
"Who is she?" a man to his right shoved in front of him. Harry had had enough; he grabbed Ron's shoulder and started pushing his way through them all, Hermione struggling to scramble her way through as well. When they got home, he was going to go to bed and sleep, for three days, he thought. Anything to get away from this.


End file.
